Tanabi's Story
by Prince Tanabi
Summary: On Hiatus.
1. Tanabi and Kyle

**Tanabi's story (New version)**

**A/N : This has NOTHING to do with TOTKAK. Another thing, my Kyle is a wolf, but he is NOT related to the Kyle from Skullbros. Quick Summary : In this story Simba is a rouge (for some reason) and meets Kylie, a rouge wolf. They fall in love and have a cub and a pup. Why am I talking again! Let's start the story!**

**Chapter 1 : Tanabi and Kyle**

One sunny day, Simba yawned and stretched to see the rays of the sun. Then he noticed Kylie, and she was writhing around in pain.

"Kylie?" he asked. "Are you okay?"

"Uh-Ahh! I'm going to give birth!" she screamed in pain.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" she gave a final scream and gave birth.

He looked into her arms and saw a cub and a pup suckling milk, both healthy.

"What gender are they?" he asked happily.

"They are both boys." She replied. "The cub is a few minutes older, the pup is a few minutes younger,"

A bunch of things rushed through Simba's mind, like Scar and his dad. He remembered when Scar pushed Mufasa into the gorge, then the picture was replaced with the wolf and the lion. That was his WORST fear.

"So what should we name them?" she asked, looking at Simba's worried face.

"How about Kyle for the pup, and Tanabi for the cub?" he inquired.

"I hope they grow up just fine." She said licking the two cubs.

**This will probably be my last chapter before school. If I'm lucky, I can upload one on Monday.**

**Peace Out - Jonathan**


	2. The Truth

**Chapter 2 : The Truth**

**A/N : This chapter will be the explanatory chapter for those who didn't understand Chapter 1.**

**3 weeks after the last chapter...**

Simba woke again to a sunny day and looked at his two sons. He noticed that they have been slowly growing at a normal rate.

He looked over at Tanabi and Kyle snoozing by his side, both curled into a ball. He gave a small a smile. Kylie on the other hand, had been worrying for so long about her past. For so long, she had lied about everything. The truth was, she was Scar's one and only daughter.

This is hard to believe, but it was true.

_**~FLASHBACK~**_

It was dark, and there was no moon tonight.

Scar looked at Maffika worriedly.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" he asked.

"Yes, I t-hh-inn-kkk, AHHHHH!" Maffika yelped.

Then she bore a girl wolf who was the most beautiful newborn he'd ever seen.

She had dark gray fur, and she had his gleaming emerald eyes.

He smiled as the pup started suckling milk.

"What do you think we should name her?" inquired a happy Maffika.

"How about Kylie?" he asked, liking the name.

"Oh Scar, I've never been this happy since I met you!" she exclaimed.

"I promise we will take care of Kylie as much as we can." Scar said nuzzling Maffika.

_**~END OF FLASHBACK~**_

Her past had been different from what Simba had told her about Scar.

She had heard that Scar was a brutal, cold, blood-thirsty murderer, but her father had been the most nicest lion she had ever seen.

All that had ended since the hyenas had attacked her family two years later. She didn't want to tell that misfortunate story at all.

She went up beside Simba and nuzzled him warmly, then licked Tanabi and Kyle.

"Simba, I need to talk to you." she said nervously.

Simba sensed the nervous tone immediately, and said,

"Okay."

He picked up Tanabi and brung him to the back of the cave, Kylie did the same with Kyle.

Then they went to the front of the cave.

"Simba," she said. "I have been lying to you, and I'm sorry, the truth is, I'm Scar's only daughter."

Simba was shocked, downright shocked. This wolf was his FREAKING cousin, was a daughter of his uncle, and bore him cubs!

Infuriated, he struck her on the back, and she started weeping. Then, she hugged him so tight, that Simba couldn't push away.

"Scar was never all the things you said!" she cried. "He was the best father anybody could ask for!"

She loosened their grip and picked up the cubs. Then, all tired out, the family went back to sleep for a little while.

**Well, this MAY be my last chapter before school. There could be another tomorrow, and I hope you enjoy.**

**Peace Out - Jonathan **


	3. Kylie's backstory

**Chapter 3 : Kylie's backstory**

**Sandan1992, I may be editing this at least 20 times.**

"How about you go first?" inquired Simba.

"Okay... here it goes," responded Kylie.

Simba leaned in closer to listen.

**_~FLASHBACK~ (Scar and Kylie are by Pride Rock watching the presentation of Simba)_**

"Daddy?" asked little Kylie.

"Yes?" he asked calmly.

"Why do you want to become king over Mufasa?" she asked innocently.

Scar thought about it for a moment then said, "Because, I should become king over that son of a devil, Mufasa."

"But why though?" inquired Kylie.

Scar sighed, "First of all, my father, Ahadi, had chosen Mufasa to be king over me; At first, I was very happy for him, but then things started changing, and then I was furious at him for becoming king!" "So now, we must use hyenas to kill him and..."

Scar paused because Kylie looked a little queasy. Besides, she did not want to know that he was going to kill the little cub too.

**_A few months later... (Scar and Simba are in the gorge, Kylie hiding on the top, behind a rock)_**

"Hey Uncle Scar, what's my suprise?" asked Simba.

"It's to die for," said Scar mystically.

"I wonder what he meant by that," Kylie thought, peering at them.

Then, her dad came behind her hiding place.

"Are you ready?" asked Scar.

"Ready for what?" asked Kylie.

"Never mind, just stay behind this rock until the plan is over." said Scar.

"Okay..." said Kylie as Scar took off.

A few minutes had passed since he had gone, so she peered at the cub again.

"Oh my... he looks gorgeous!" thought Kylie enthusiastically.

She did not know he saw her until he said, "Who are you?"

"Um... uh," Kylie stuttered, until she heard clomping hooves.

"Simba, RUN!" she said, frightened.

She said just in time as the wildebeest came down a steep hill in the gorge, but Simba took off like a rocket.

Kylie ran along the gorge edge making sure he was alright, until Simba got stuck on an old tree branch! Kylie was terrified, until Mufasa jumped off a low edge of the gorge and grabbed Simba, heroically knocking a wildebeest over. She almost cheered when Kylie turned her head and saw her dad.

"Hi dad," she said quite frightened.

"Are you enjoying the show?" Scar inquired.

"It's scary! Why would wildebeest try to trample the prince?" she shuddered.

"I don't know..." Scar responded. Then we both heard claws being dug into the gorge wall.

"That's my cue." stated Scar. "Be a good girl, okay?"

"Okay..." she stated.

But Kylie kept running along the gorge edge, frantic.

Then she saw a dead Mufasa and a sad Simba calling for help.

Kylie couldn't bear it any longer. She went off crying to her mom, Maffika.

**_~Some years later~ (Maffika and Kylie are in the royal cave, talking.)_**

"Mom, do you think Simba will ever come back?" inquired Kylie.

Maffika was terrified at what she just said. She did **NOT** want Kylie to know that Scar had turned Simba into a rouge.

"I don't know hunny," Maffika sighed.

All of a sudden, roaring was heard outside.

Maffika and Kylie bolted out of the cave to see a completely white lion and her father, fighting.

"Akiam, get off my land!"

"No Scarface! I want this kingdom, you have been treating it too poorly!

Dad and Akiam fought until a bunch of hyenas surrounded the two.

"RUN!" exclaimed Scar.

Kylie took off running and didn't look behind her until she fell down somewhere in the desert, unconcious.

**_~END OF FLASHBACK~_**

"So you knew me when I was a cub, and you thought I was handsome?" Simba asked suprised at her.

"Yes." said Kylie.

Their two cubs had woken up and peered at their two parents.

"Well now it's time to tell **MY** side of the story..." Simba stated.

**But that story should be saved for another time. (I hope you guys loved it! Tell me how you think of my story by pressing the blue button below.)**

**Peace Out - Jonathan**


	4. Simba's backstory

**Chapter 4: The Opposite Side (Simba's back story) **

**Hello, all reviewers… It's been over a year since I've updated. This chapter may be very crappy, but I need to get back on track with some of my older, unfinished stories.**

**Disclaimer- Disney Inc. owns Simba, Tanabi, and other Lion King characters mentioned in this chapter. Barafu means Ice in Swahili. (I own Barafu, Ajani, Kylie, and Kyle)**

Simba sat down on the savannah sand, swishing his tail.

"Well, my story, Kylie, starts when I was a little, innocent cub…." Simba started.

Tanabi and Kyle wrestled and laughed, play-fighting, while Kylie sat and listened.

_**~FLASHBACK~ (Simba just woke up to ask his father about the Great Circle of Life...)**_

"Hey dad! Oops, sorry!" Simba energetically whispered, stumbling over lionesses in their sleep.

"Dad, wake up! Dad…." Simba pouted, chewing on his father's ear.

"Eh, son…" Sarabi started.

"I'm up, I'm up." Mufasa said, yawning loudly.

The sound of life burst from the savannah as Simba and Mufasa advanced higher up Pride Rock, until at last they were up at the summit.

"So you know, son, everything that we rule is where light touches the earth." Mufasa explained.

"Whoa…. What about that shadowy place?" Simba asked.

"That's beyond our power; you must never go there, Simba." Mufasa stated, and that was that.

Simba, disappointed, ran up to his favorite Uncle Scar, with his pup, Kylie.

"Hey Uncle Scar, Hey Kylie! Guess what?" Simba asked, energetically.

"I despise guessing games." Scar grumbled.

"Well, I want to know what Simba has to say." Kylie said, frowning.

"My dad showed me the whole Pridelands, and I'm going to rule it all!" Simba exclaimed, laughing.

"Oh, he did, didn't he?" Scar asked, snickering. "Did your father show you the dark side?"

"Dad I don't think…." Kylie started, but Scar put a paw over her mouth.

"Well, no. He said I couldn't go there." Simba sighed.

"And he's absolutely right, far too dangerous. Only the bravest lions go there." Scar emphasized seriously.

"Well, I'm brave." Simba puffed out his chest, speaking up.

"No, no, no Simba. Be a good lad and skedaddle." Scar stated, motioning his paw towards the exit of the cave.

"Oh, ok." Simba said, and walked back outside.

Kylie ran up to him just before he got to the watering hole.

"Hey, Simba!" Kylie exclaimed. "My dad's right, it's too dangerous! Those hyenas will rip you apart!"

"Y'know, you're starting to sound like my father." Simba frowned, turning away.

"Simba, I only want to do what is best for you. If it means stopping you, I'll do it." Kylie said, standing in front of Simba.

"Pffft…. You can't stop me, you're a girl!" Simba exclaimed, smiling mischievously.

"We'll see about that." Kylie growled and tackled Simba, rolling over in the process.

When the dust cleared, Kylie was on top of Simba triumphantly, while Simba tried to wriggle out of her grasp.

"See? Even a girl has some power." Kylie smiled, bent over the struggling Simba, and licked him on the cheek.

Simba stopped struggling, awestruck, and blushed, nervously.

"See you later." Kylie winked, and walked back towards Pride Rock.

After Simba reached the waterhole, Nala was taking her bath.

Sarabi asked Simba, "Well, how was your day, sweetheart?"

Simba blushed, and laughed slightly. "Huh, well, it was interesting….."

~_**A few days later~ (Simba and Scar are talking in the gorge)**_

"Uncle Scar, can you tell me my surprise?" Simba begged, as they walked across the dry, dusty gorge.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be much of a surprise." Scar said, solemnly.

"If you tell me, I'll still act surprised." Simba stated, swishing his tail on the rock in the oasis.

"Hah, you're such a naughty boy…" Scar laughed.

"Please?" Simba asked.

"No, no. I have to go get the surprise, Simba." Scar replied, walking away.

"I'll come with you!" Simba yelled, but Scar stopped him with his paw.

"No, just stay on this rock." Scar motioned, and then bent down to Simba's level.

"You might want to work on that little roar of yours too; it's a little bit on the squeaky side." Scar whispered, and then walked off.

"Little roar, Pfftt…" Simba spat, and turned his back. Then he saw a jungle-green chameleon crawling on the cracked earth, moving past Simba.

He was about to scare it off, but Kylie appeared behind a pillar-shaped rock and called to him.

"Hey Simba, I want to talk to you!" Kylie whispered, motioning her paw over to where she was hiding.

"No, my Uncle Scar said he had a surprise for me, and I'm going to find out!" Simba turned, staring at the cliff face.

Kylie suddenly turned her ear and heard clicking of hooves. At first they seemed distant, but then they became close and clopping loudly, signaling a stampede.

"Simba, Run!" Kylie shouted.

Simba took off like a rocket, and right behind him were millions of wildebeest, startled by an unknown cause.

Simba ran, dodging wildebeest speeding by him, and grabbed onto a limp tree branch which was being thrown around by the oncoming wildebeest.

"Dad, HELP ME!" Simba screamed, looking around for his large golden-furred dad to come and rescue him.

"S.O.S., please, SOMEONE HELP ME!" Simba yelled, almost losing his grip on the branch.

"It's not healthy for me to feel this…" Simba started to yell, but was cut off by Mufasa jumping into the sea of wildebeest and rescuing him before the branch snapped into splinters.

Mufasa ran through the crowd, dropping Simba a few times, but eventually put him up on a ledge, only to be thrown back into the wildebeests.

"Dad!" Simba yelled frantically.

Mufasa hurled himself up onto the cliff face and started ascending. Simba, wanting to help, climbed up a less-steep pathway with pointy rocks.

As Simba reached the top, his father started to fall off the cliff face and screamed.

"NO!" Simba yelled, his voice echoing off the gorge walls.

Simba rushed to his father's aid, only to find him dead.

"SOMEBODY!" Simba screamed, directing his voice in both ways of the gorge.

"ANYBODY!" Simba yelled in anguish, only to hear his own echo.

"Help….." Simba trailed, crying.

By this point, Simba had given up calling for help, and wrapped himself in his father's arms.

He suddenly heard a voice which made him jerk his head.

"I'm sorry for your loss, I mean….. OUR loss." Scar pathetically frowned, looking over at Simba. "No one means for this to happen… But, unfortunately, the king is dead."

"What do I do?" Simba sniffled, begging for mercy.

"Run, far away Simba! And never return…." Scar told Simba.

Simba then took off running, and never looked back.

"Get him." Scar snickered.

The hyenas chased Simba until they got stuck in the massive thorn pit. Simba ran for miles in what the Pridelanders call the "Wastelands" because of the barren ground and leafless trees. Simba finally fainted on the cracked earth due to dehydration and possible sun stroke. Then, he started to dream…. In his dream, Kylie and he were wrestling in the Pridelands, happy, like they should be. But, just then, an inseparable force split them up, which caused the cubs to spiral into nothingness. Simba screamed for Kylie and his parents, for anybody who could hear him. But alas, no one heard his cry.

"_Hey kid! Wake up!" _Simba heard in his mind, but couldn't see or feel anything.

Then a wave of water spilled onto him, making Simba instantly get up, coughing up water. He had been dragged to a small oasis, and next to him was a pool of clear water.

"Are you okay?" The voice said.

Simba turned to look at his rescuer. The lion was a young teen, with orange fur, turquoise eyes, a large tuft of sandy-brown mane with a small line of it down his neck, a gaunt build, and a sandy tail tuft. He looked nervously into Simba's eyes.

"I'm fine." Simba sighed, and looked away at the horizon of cracked earth.

"Kid, you almost died!" The lion emphasized. "Shouldn't I get you back to your parents; the sun isn't merciful to its victims at this time of day."

"I don't have a family anymore." Simba replied, ultimately depressed.

"Oh." The lion changed his tone of voice. "I'm sorry… you know, I don't have much of a family either. Just my older brother, Barafu."

Simba turned around and glanced at the lion.

"You don't either?" Simba asked him.

"Yea, my mother died when I was very small, and my father was killed in battle by the ravenous Akiam of the River tribes."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my dad, and it's my entire fault." Simba sniffled, looking like he was going to cry.

"Please! Don't cry!" The lion started, bringing Simba into a comforting hug.

Simba stopped sniffling, and looked up at the lion, wondering if he would take care of him.

"In the meantime, I will raise you with my brother. He may seem mean, but inside he has a big heart." He smiled, giving Simba kind words. "Now come on, hopefully my brother has dinner by now."

At the word 'Dinner', Simba raced in front of the lion but stopped short and turned towards him.

"I didn't catch your name, can you tell me it?" Simba asked.

"My name is Ajani." He replied.

**After the backstory, the plot will get back on track on Tanabi and Kyle's life story. Another thing, Timon and Pumbaa will not appear in this story, and it will be mentioned in the next chapter why Simba is a rogue. Read, rate, and review! Also, take my poll on profile page on what could be a separate prequel to this story. (The song Simba was singing was S.O.S. by Rihanna)**

**-PrinceTanabi (Jonathan)**


End file.
